Mixing Love
by Vienna02
Summary: Hermione has landed her dream job as Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. However, her most successful project as head of the department is in trouble and only one person can save it. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I recently started reading Dramione stories and fell in love. Eventually this little idea popped into my head and I started to put my thoughts to paper (or Microsoft word if you'd like). I should warn you in advance I have a general idea of where I would like to go with this story but nothing is set in stone. Therefore, I am writing as inspiration hits so I cannot promise consistent posting but I will try my best not to let multiple weeks go by without posting. I am however in graduate school full time and work two-part time jobs so my free time to write is scarce.

I know all these factors, why bother writing this story? Well this idea has been stewing in my head for a while and I have actually mentally developed these characters and want to share their story with you all and hope you like them as much as I do. I do hope you will stick with me on this journey.

 **Summary:** Hermione has landed her dream job as Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. However, her most successful project as head of the department is in trouble and only one person save it. Dramione.

 **Chapter 1**

"500 galleons! Mr. Smith surely you cannot be serious? That is almost double the cost from last year," Hermione said in disbelief.

"I can assure you Miss Granger I am very serious. If the ministry wants this contract that is the cost. Take it or leave it," he replied.

Hermione didn't like his smug smile. He gave her one more look that screamed, "Ha Ha I win," before continuing to shuffle papers around on his massive mahogany desk. Hermione was angry and torn.

As head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures it was her job to care for all magical creatures. The project she was most proud of, that she spent over two years creating and another year waiting to get passed was the Ministry Medication Exchange. The bill was comprised of the ministry obtaining a contract with a potions company. The company provided the ministry with potions in bulk at a discounted rate and the ministry than sold these potions to those who needed them for an affordable price. This allowed werewolves, vampires and others like them to live a normal life without breaking the bank. Hermione had seen first-hand how being a werewolf affected Lupin in every aspect of his life. Being a werewolf wasn't his choice, and just as he was beginning to start a new life it was all ripped away from him. This project was a way to not allow anyone to live like that again but also honor Lupin's memory.

For the past three years the ministry has had a contract with Mr. Smith's potions company, Wizard Concoctions. Hermione simply came today to get his signature to continue the contract for the next year. However, Mr. Smith made some changed to the years previous contract one being 300 galleons per vial for Wolfsbane. Hermione's department simply did not have the budget for this, unless she were to seriously cut the funding from another project. The department was already severely underfunded. She constantly had to argue to maintain their current budget and that it wasn't feasible to cut other budgets to increase the Department of Magical Sports and Games.

Hermione was pulled out of her musing by Mr. Smith's impatient voice. "Listen Miss Granger, I've been providing the ministry with these potions for three years. Do you want to be the one who tells all those people after three years they no longer will be able to get their potions that allow them to have some sort of normalcy in their lives? I imagine incidents pertaining to these people will double if not triple and that will be on your head Miss Granger. I don't believe you have much of a choice unless you want to go with another potions company." Not only had he touched on Hermione's main fear he knew there was only one other reputable potions company in Wizarding England and Hermione's tense relationship with the owner was no secret.

There was that stupid smirk again. Everything Mr. Smith said was in fact true, but she refused to give in to this pompous git. She grabbed her briefcase and stood abruptly, sticking out her hand to Mr. Smith. "The ministry thanks you for your service the past three years and we are sorry to part ways. Good luck in all your future business endeavors," and with a flick of her long brown hair over her shoulder Hermione was out the door.

"He was such a giant prat," Hermione slurred, her drink sloshing onto the wooden tables of the Three Broomsticks.

Harry laughed lightly but was slightly concerned for his friend. Hermione only got this drunk when something at work has not gone her way, which is rare when it comes to his friends' headstrong go-get-em attitude.

"Everything I worked for is going down the drain," Hermione wailed. "I spent countless overnights in the office putting this project together. I pretty much gave up my entire social life for this and no stupid slimy Mr. Smith is going to ruin everything."

"Alright I think that is enough for you". Harry grabbed Hermione's nearly full pint of Butterbeer and replaced it with a glass of water. Hermione grabbed the water and downed it as if it were a shot of Firewhiskey. Harry felt a light hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his wife Ginny smiling down at him and proceeding to move further into the booth allowing her to slide in.

She glanced at Hermione who was slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the booths bench, with only her shoulders and up visible at this point. "Already on the water and it's not even 9:00 yet. How bad was your day Hermione?"

"Oh, besides my entire career going down the drain it was just wonderful Ginevra" she retorted back sharply. Even inebriated Hermione was quick with a comeback.

"Hermione your career is not over. No one is going to fire you because Mr. Smith is a greedy pompous idiot. You will find a way to get him to agree to the same terms as last year's contract or you'll get a new contract. YOU are Hermione Granger, I've seen you tackle countless obstacles harder than this and I don't mean Voldemort either," Harry said giving her exposed hand on the tabletop a quick tight squeeze.

"I know that Harry, I'm brilliant" Ginny snorted into her glass and mumbled something that sounded like "and very humble as well". Hermione continued to speak over her. "It's just you know what my only other option is, if I can't get Mr. Smith to come around. I'd rather work with a flubberworm all day than that foul, arrogant, disgusting bottle blonde…." Hermione was cut off mid rant by a familiar drawl.

"I'll have you know this hair is au-natural Granger". There stood Draco Malfoy with a large smirk on his face leaning over Hermione.

Well folks, that's it for the first chapter. I know rather short but just laying the foundation here. I've been playing around with whose POV I want this story to be in. It will mostly be Hermione's with a sprinkle of Draco's but no pitchforks please if I throw in some random Harry, Ron etc. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Also, would love if anyone would be interested in becoming a beta and anyone who could make a banner for the story. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy?" The water had cleared my head enough to understand that it seemed speaking of the devil apparently bought him about.

"In the flesh Granger. My ears were burning so I knew someone was talking about me, didn't think it was Gryffindor's very own Princess. To what do I owe the honor?" He had moved if possible even closer. His musky scent had invaded my space to the point where I didn't know it was his presence or the alcohol making my head spin.

"Oh, piss off Malfoy" I half shouted bringing a glass of water to my mouth and sloppily gulping it down hoping to gain some relief from the haziness I felt.

"Charming. Potter, Weasel and Weaselette mind telling me the occasion that has caused the inebriated state of Granger".

"That's Mrs. Potter to you Malfoy, and you don't know?" Ginny responded. Malfoy had now invaded their tiny booth in the back of the bar. I could feel his body heat, his right thigh occasionally brushing up against her own. He had angled his body to address the other three people at the table giving me a view of his chiseled jaw line. As if feeling her stare Malfoy turned and looked directly at me, his teeth illuminated by the darkness the secluded booth offered.

"So, you're looking for a new potions master are you Granger". Hermione must have missed Ginny explaining the situation to Malfoy. Based on the look he was giving her he was enjoying Hermione's reluctant dependency on him way too much.

"There are plenty of potion companies in Europe and if we have to look outside England then so be it. I don't need your stupid company Malfoy." The light headiness started to creep back in again, maybe I had drunk a bit more than I had thought.

"France" Malfoy barked out a deep laugh. "I'll see you in my office on Monday at 11:00 with your proposal Granger. Potter, Weasel, Mrs. Potter" and with a nod he was gone.

"Why that arrogant, self-absorbed…."

"Hermione," she was interrupted from her rant by Ginny. "There are no other choices are there?"

Hermione lightly put her forehead against the wooden table the coolness of it causing her to let out a loud sign. A muffled "no" was heard by everyone at the table.

Hermione spent the Saturday cleaning, running some errands and working on the proposal. As much as she didn't want to ask for Malfoys help, she would put aside her pride for all the people who are currently living a normal life due to the bill. She just couldn't let that come to an end.

In a blink of an eye Sunday rolled around and Hermione found herself standing outside the Borrow. She could hear the noise already from outside the door. Before she could raise her hand to knock said door swung open to reveal Bill and Fleur's six-year-old daughter Victoire, her blonde hair in two perfect pigtails. "Come on Aunt Hermione you're late! Uncle George has a new invention".

People were scattered everywhere inside the tiny but cozy living room. Harry and Ginny were in the corner whispering to each other. Ron had little Lucy on his lap while he talked animatedly to her parents, Percy and Audrey. Molly was standing in the kitchen doorway threatening George with no dinner for a week if he blew up another couch while Mr. Weasely looked on passively. Her idle threats were cut short however when George spotted Hermione.

"Hermione! Great we can get started. Now as usual I need a volunteer to come forward" George announced like a cheesy daytime game show host. No one made any movements except Victorie who was excitedly shouting "Me Uncle George! Me!"

"Sorry Victorie I need someone over the age of twenty for this one. Ah, how about you my one and only loving sister Ginevra". Ginny's weak reply could barely be heard over Harry's forceful "no," which silenced the room. "I mean unless your product is safe to test on pregnant women."

Hermione thought the room was quiet before she was mistaken. The Borrow has never been so deathly silent, and then all hell broke loose. Molly was first to reach her daughter, tears freely falling. George having been standing closest to Harry had him in a tight embrace. The excited chatter in the room was now deafening but Hermione wouldn't have had it any other way. With tears in her own eyes she made her way over to Harry. "Congratulations Harry! You'll be a good father" I whispered for his ears only.

"Thanks Hermione. Without you I wouldn't be here getting to start the family I never had," he responded. Hermione's tears were coming even more rapidly than before at Harry's awe inspired tone. Soon Ron found his way over and the three of them embraced. They had been through so much together; happiness, lost, joy, grief and that was just as children. Their bond was unbreakable and although this baby symbolized a new chapter in their lived away from the taint of wat Hermione had no doubt in her mind the three of them would spend the rest of their lived intertwined in some way or another.

Soon everyone is settled around the magically expanded table. Food is passed around, jokes are told, and future advice is dished out for Harry and Ginny. The atmosphere around the borrow was so joyous Hermione felt her face may crack from smiling so much. She never thought after the way they could get back to this, true happiness. The loss of Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and so many others often times felt smothering. With the announcement of Ginny's pregnancy, it was like a weight has been lifted, that they all hadn't died in vein. They died so that the new generation, Harry and Ginny's child's generation would have a peaceful life. That thought alone was enough for Hermione to forget all about her meeting with Malfoy the next morning, at least temporally.

 **Yay chapter two is done! I had already had chapter one and two written hence the back to back updates, but do not get used to it haha. Next chapter we will see Hermione's meeting with Draco.**


End file.
